Starting Over
by LeahAnne
Summary: Tommy comes back after being gone for eight months to find Jude eight months pregnant with his baby! Will Jude take him back? Or will their relationship fall apart again? JOMMY! Not good at summaries in short spaces, but worth the read. PICK ME! PICK ME!
1. Coming Home

Chapter One-- Coming Home

* * *

It had been eight long months since Tommy had left. Eight months since he had seen her face. Eight months since he had held her in his arms. Six months since he had talked to her on the phone. Five months since he had heard anything from Darius or G-Major. Four months since he had been in Toronto. Three months since he had left Canada period. Two months since he had entered Florida, working with artists there. Two weeks since he had left Florida. Five hours since he had gotten his Viper back from the storage unit he had left it in in Montreal. He was back. 

He saw the sign welcoming him back to Toronto. He couldn't help but smile involuntarily. He was home.

Before he stopped anywhere, he decided to swing by her house. It was seven o'clock. He figured she'd be home. He got out of his Viper and headed up to the door. It opened and Sadie came out. Seeing him coming up the stairs, her jaw dropped. This had been what Jude had wanted. For him to come home. And here he was, standing on their front porch, and Jude wasn't here to see it.

"Sadie?" Tommy whispered.

Sadie closed her eyes and opened them again.

"It sure took you long enough, didn't it?" she said angrily.

Tommy was taken aback.

"I understand if she doesn't want to see me," Tommy said. "But--"

"She's in the hospital," Sadie interjected.

"WHAT?" Tommy yelled.

"She's on bed rest. They're keeping her overnight as a precaution."

"Is she okay?" Tommy was worried.

"Why would you care?" Sadie asked. "You left her, remember?"

"I did not leave her. I told her I'd be back!"

"You didn't bother to stay in touch, did you?" Sadie asked, eyebrows raised.

"Where is she?" Tommy asked.

"Toronto General Hospital," Sadie replied. "I'm headed there now."

"Let me come with you," Tommy said.

"And leave your precious Viper?" Sadie mocked.

"The Viper can stay here. Jude's more important."

Sadie looked surprised. She was apparently surprised enough to agree.

"Fine," she said. She unlocked her lime green Beetle and walked around Tommy to go down the steps of the porch.

Tommy rolled his eyes. _A lime green Beetle?_

He climbed in next to Sadie.

"You can't freak out because you'll upset her," Sadie said.

Tommy nodded.

"What's wrong with her?"

"You'll see," Sadie said.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, Tommy followed Sadie inside. They got into the elevator and went to the fourth floor. The doors opened to a wide atrium with a window to the side and a hallway between the elevator doors and the window. Sadie headed to the hallway and Tommy glanced over to the window and saw perhaps a dozen babies... it was a nursery. 

"Ummm... Sadie?" he asked, running up to catch up with her."Why are we in a maternity ward?" He was starting to panic. Jude _couldn't _be pregnant!

Sadie didn't answer. Instead, she took a right into a room. Tommy looked over at the bed and the young woman, barely out of her teens inside it gasped.

"Tommy!"

Tommy smiled. It felt so good to hear her voice after all this time. His eyes went from her face to her smile to a large bulge in the blankets.

"Sadie? Did you tell him?" Jude asked, her blue eyes wide.

"No," Sadie said.

"Tommy, I'm pregnant," Jude said. She pulled the blanket away from her stomach to reveal her belly.

Tommy sat down. He couldn't believe it.

"Who's the father?" he asked, trying not to let the tears welling up in his eyes fall or his voice break.

"I'm looking at him," Jude said, smiling.

Tommy was shocked. Jude was carrying his baby. _His_ baby. He did the only thing he could think of. He ran over to her and kissed her. When he pulled away, the tears started to fall.

"I didn't think you'd be back in time," Jude whispered.

"I'm sorry," Tommy said. "If I would have known--"

He was broken off by Jude putting his hand on her belly. He felt the baby kick.They were silent for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company.

"Why are you in here?" Tommy asked.

"It's complicated. Early contractions. They don't want me having the baby early, so they put me in here until they deem it okay for me to leave."

"How far along are you?" Tommy asked.

"Barely eight months," Jude said, smiling.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. I decided I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Do you need anything?" Tommy asked.

"Yes," Jude said quietly.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"I need you. Stay with me," she whispered.

Tommy smiled.

"I think that can be arranged."

* * *

_So, after several Harry Potter fanfics, I decided to write one on Instant Star. I already had several handwritten, but I decided to write one especially for So here you go! Hope I didn't disappoint! And don't forget to review!!_

_--Leanne_


	2. Vital Conversations

Chapter Two-- Vital Conversations

* * *

Jude had never felt so many emotions run through her in her entire life. Shock, anger, happiness... she didn't know what to do when she saw Tommy come through that hospital door after being gone for so long. 

It was getting late. The sun had gone down over the Toronto skyline hours before. Jude had arranged for a cot to have been put in the corner of the room for Tommy to sleep on.

"Why did you leave?" Jude asked, looking up.

Tommy sighed.

"You know I was only at G-Major as a favor to Georgia. And she left a long time ago..." Tommy began.

"You're missing the point. If not for Georgia, wouldn't you have stayed for me?" Jude tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Jude--"

"You left for eight months. A lot can change in eight months, Tommy. I thought you would have figured that out the last time you left... with _Darius's daughter_. How I thought that that little girl was _yours_? That wasn't that bad. This... this changes everything. How am I supposed to tell our child that you were gone for months on end before he or she was born. What if you leave again? What am I supposed to tell him or her then?" Jude was getting extremely frustrated. She couldn't reach out and force Tommy to tell her why he had left her... and he wasn't seeming to understand the magnitude of what he had done to her.

"Jude, I was trying to find American artists to bring into G-Major. I didn't know how long it was going to take me to do that! And I didn't expect for Darius to just leave me in the dirt down there! About three months after I had left Canada, all connection to Darius and G-Major was pretty much obsolete. Everytime I would call, Sadie would say that he was in a meeting or something and that she would take a message. I left _millions_ of messeges, yet _you_ didn't receive any of them!"

"Yeah, well... I was horomonal. I didn't want to see you, talk to you, hear your name... but then when I had gotten over that, you were gone. Darius couldn't find you anywhere."

"Did he even try?"

"What do you think? Of course he tried!"

"No, Jude. If he would have tried, he would have found me. If he wanted me to be a part of this baby's life, then I would have been. But he didn't try very hard at all. It's all _still_ over this _stupid _grudge he has with me marrying Portia ten years ago..."

"Darius would have gotten over that by now, would he?" Jude asked sympathetically.

"I doubt it. You should have seen him... he was furious. We thought he was going to _crash_ the wedding... he didn't, but still..."

Jude couldn't help but smile. She looked over at the clock. It was 2:30. She was exhausted.

A dark-haired nurse walked into the room pushing a cart in front of her, loaded with all sorts of medical equipment.

"Still awake, are we?" she said, amused.

"Yes, Katharine. I'm not a child. This is Tom Quincy... the father of my baby."

"That much I figured," Katharine said, glancing at Tommy. "No one else would keep you awake this late at night. You'd usually be out like a light bulb. I need to get your vitals."

Tommy made to exit the room, but the nurse nodded to him and then to the chair while holding a blood-pressure cuff. "You can stay," she said.

Tommy sat down on the cot and watched.

"Blood pressure's normal," she said, putting the cuff back on the cart.

"Why is she in here?" Tommy asked.

"Jude has an undisclosed problem with carrying children to term. The doctors don't know what's causing it, but they've had to stop her from going into labor multiple times. They've decided to keep her for about a week for observation. If she gave birth right now, the baby's lungs wouldn't be fully developed. They'd like her to carry for about two weeks longer, ideally. She's 36 weeks right now."

"How many times?" Tommy asked, his voice sounding constricted.

The thermometer beeped. Jude pulled it out of her mouth and handed it to Katharine.

"Four," she said, pulling the blanket away from her stomach, so Katharine could check the baby's heartbeat.

"FOUR?"

"Tommy!" Jude tried to get him to be quiet. "The first was at around five months, the second at five and a half. The third was at seven, and this last one was about three days ago. I've been in the hospital three times."

"Baby's heartbeat sounds better, Jude. We could do an ultrasound, but I don't think that's necessary. The doctor should let you know by tomorrow."

Jude nodded.

"Thanks, Katharine," she said.

Katharine smiled and walked out the door.

"I don't see why no one could have told me this the million or so times I called G-Major!" Tommy said irritably. "You're carrying my child and have been in the hospital three times and no one sees it fit to find me and let me know!"

"Tommy..." Jude was at a loss for words. "Talk to Sadie about it. She's been the receptionist all this time. She was given instructions about when you called, but I'm not sure what they were."

Tommy took off his shoes and tried to relax in the cot.

"I'll talk to Sadie about it. Geez... This this is torture."

"Come here," Jude said. She scooted over and offered Tommy a spot in her bed. Tommy looked at it warily.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive. No one else has even offered to stay all night with me. Congratulations. Here's your prize," she said, laughing.

Tommy sat on the bed next to her, putting one hand on her belly, feeling the baby kick.

"I can't believe I've missed all of this," he said. "I've missed everything... from the baby's first heartbeat, to the ultrasound, to all of the health problems you've had... I'm sorry, Jude," he said, looking her in the eyes.

"Hey, you're here now," Jude replied, smiling at him. "And that's all that matters."

Tommy shook his head.

"It's not good enough," he said.

"It's fine. I wouldn't expect anything else from you," Jude said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tommy asked indignantly.

"Not like that... It's just I shouldn't expect you to be here 24/7 when you've got a million other things you have to do. Like Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes. He wasn't there for every minute, but he did everything he could to be there when it counted the most."

Tommy glared at Jude.

"I'm not Tom Cruise," he said.

"I didn't say you were. I was using that as an example."

Jude laid down in the bed and turned to one side.

"You look exhausted," Tommy commented.

"You have no idea. I've been pricked, prodded, pinched... everything you could possibly imagine."

Tommy smiled and laid down next to her. Within minutes, both of them were fast asleep.

A couple of hours later, Jude opened her eyes blearily to find Tommy standing beside her. The bed was soaked.

"Jude, honey..." his voice sounded scared and apprehensive.

"Huh?" Jude asked, fighting the urge to go back to sleep.

"Your water just broke..." Tommy said. "The nurses are on their way. They're moving you to labor and delivery. It's time."

* * *

_Left you on a bit of a cliffhanger there... but anyways, thanks for the reviews... all 10 of them! Hope this lives up to your expectations! And don't forget to review!!!_

_--Leanne_


	3. Special Delivery

Chapter 3-- Special Delivery

* * *

Katharine walked into the room quickly.

"Jude, we need to hurry and get you into labor and delivery," she said. She helped Jude into a wheelchair and wheeled her down the hall.

Tommy was on his cell in an instant. Although the sun hadn't risen yet and it was only 4:15 am, he was SURE that someone had to be near a cell phone... and that if they heard it, they would at least bother to answer it.

"Hello?" someone answered hoarsely.

"Sadie?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah? This better be important," Sadie said grouchily.

"Well, Jude's gone into labor and they've wheeled her down to labor and delivery. Is THAT important enough for you?" Tommy snapped.

"Well, geez... you don't have to get so emotional about it. I'll be right down," Sadie yawned.

Tommy snapped his phone closed and ran down the hall?"

"Mr. Harrison?"

Tommy stopped, a slight look of quizzical confusion etched on his face.

"It's Quincy. Tom Quincy."

"Sorry... I'm Jude's obstetrician. She says that she wants you present for the delivery. She's already nine centimeters dilated... if you want to come in."

Tommy nodded.

He walked in and sat down by Jude, who was clutching the bed rail tightly. Her knuckles were white and her eyes were closed.

"Jude?"

She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"I don't know how I just slept through those contractions..." she said.

"You were already five centimeters... that's why we had you on bed rest," the obstetrician said, walking alongside the wall, making sure everything was where it was supposed to be.

"How much longer?" Jude asked.

"30 minutes. Maybe less," the obstetrician pulled up a small stool and sat down in front of Jude. "Anyone else you want present?"

"I called Sadie," Tommy told her. "Jude's sister."

"I really, _really_ don't want Sadie present... hopefully the traffic's backed up or something. Or maybe there'll be a wreck. Something to stall her."

"Jude..." Tommy tried to suppress a laugh without much success.

"Okay. Baby's almost here. Dad, you want to coach?"

Jude smiled at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Okay."

"All right, Jude. On the next contraction, I need you to push. Daddy, start counting when I say so."

Another minute passed and then...

"Okay! Push!"

Tommy started counting, Jude started pushing, and the obstetrician waited patiently for the baby.

Another contraction. Another push.

"I see the head. Come on, Jude!" the obstetrician said. Tommy held Jude's hand and as the next contraction started, Jude squeezed it and pushed harder.

And suddenly, a cry filled the air. Jude smiled broadly and Tommy kissed her on her forehead.

"It's a girl!"

Tommy's jaw dropped as the tiny baby was brought onto Jude's stomach.

Jude squealed with joy.

Katharine and another redheaded nurse came over and cleaned the baby. Katharine took the baby over to the scale and weighed her.

"She's so tiny!" she said, wrapping her up in a pink blanket. "Four pounds and eleven ounces." She walked over and placed her in Jude's arms.

"She's gorgeous," Jude said, looking down at her tiny daughter. Tommy looked over her shoulder and took in everything, from the baby's dark hair to her slate-colored eyes to her rosy cheeks. She was so small. Jude looked up at Tommy.

"What do you want to name her?" she asked.

"You want _me_ to name her?" Tommy asked incredulously. "Jude... you should name her. You're the one who carried her for eight months!"

"So? I want you to feel just as strong of a bond to her as I do."

"Jude... that's gonna be there no matter what her name is."

Jude smiled and kissed Tommy on the cheek.

"What about Anna?" she asked.

"Anna? That's beautiful," Tommy whispered. "Anna Sophia Harrison."

"Tommy..."

"What?"

"When are you going to pick up on the fact that you're her father and she's going to have your last name?"

"Oh. Anna Sophia Quincy?"

"Well, I was hoping I would be able to get your REAL last name out of you..."

"Ha. Funny, Jude."

Jude rolled her eyes.

"Jude?"

Katharine came over.

"We need to take the baby into the nursery for observation. Since she was a few weeks early and all. If all is well, we'll bring her back into your room after she's checked over."

Jude stuck out her bottom lip, kissed her tiny daughter, and handed her over to the redheaded nurse.

"She'll be fine, won't she?" Tommy asked anxiously.

"She'll be fine," Katharine assured him. "I've seen babies a lot smaller than Anna," she said.

Jude kissed Tommy and smiled again.

"You just can't stop smiling, can you?" Tommy asked her.

"Neither can you," Jude said, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, well... I have an excuse. I just found out that I'm going to be a father 12 hours ago. And now... I've got a little girl... It's a lot to take in for one day. Give me a break."

Jude rolled her eyes.

"I'm tired. Giving birth on only two hours of sleep takes a lot out of you," she said, snuggling into her blankets. She closed her eyes.

Tommy kissed her on her forehead.

"I'll be back here in a second. Someone might need to tell Sadie she's an aunt."

Jude smiled without opening her eyes.

"I'll be here when you get back," she said, dozing off to sleep.

* * *

_Okay... hoping you like the chapter! I know it's not really that long... but give me a break. It's 3:45 am._

_Anyways, hope to have the next one up soon!!_

_--Leanne_


	4. Bringing Home Baby

Chapter 4-- Bringing Home Baby

* * *

It was a week later. 

Jude couldn't believe it. She had a tiny baby girl in her arms. She was sitting in a wheelchair, Anna-Sophia fast asleep in her lap. Tommy was standing beside her, a grin on his face as he wheeled a luggage case out the door. Katharine came up behind Jude and started pushing her toward the elevator. Tommy took the stairs.

When Jude was out the door of the hospital, Tommy opened the door of Sadie's lime green beetle and turned to take Anna-Sophia out of her mother's arms. He placed her in her carseat and Katharine made sure it was securely fastened correctly.

Jude climbed into the front seat of the Beetle and shut the door behind her. Katharine came up to the door and smiled at Jude.

"I'm going to miss you," she said.

"Yeah, well... at least you won't have to check to make sure my water hasn't broken," Jude joked. She awkwardly stretched her arms out of the car to give Katharine one last hug.

"Take care of yourself," Katharine said. "And your little girl."

"I will," Jude said, as Tommy started the ignition of the car.

Katharine turned and headed up to the front doors of the hospital, pushing the wheelchair in front of her.

Jude turned to Tommy as he started to drive the car out from the front of the hospital.

"So, it starts," he said.

"What do you mean?" Jude asked.

"You and Anna are going to stay with Sadie at your house, right?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, where else are we going to go?"

"Well, I have a two-bedroom place," Tommy said, glancing over at her.

"Yeah. You have a two-bedroom place. Except for the fact that the second bedroom is filled with sound equipment. You have no room for a baby," Jude said.

"I could make room, Jude," Tommy said defiantly.

"Really. I was under the impression that you LIKED living by yourself in your little bachelor pad," Jude said.

"This is my daughter we're talking about. That sound equipment can go to G-Major. I'm sure Darius won't have a problem with it being there. He can get better use out of it when it's there than I can. I just won't be able to work from home anymore."

"What about me?" Jude asked.

"What do you mean, 'What about you?'"

"I'm not too keen on joint custody," Jude said, glaring at him.

"Neither am I," Tommy said.

"So what are _you_ talking about?" Jude asked, folding her arms.

"Can I put it any more bluntly? I'm asking you and the baby to _move in with me_."

Jude raised her eyebrows.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Tommy said.

"You realize that we'll be at my place for a while... at least two or three days. Until you get situated. I mean, you need to make your place a bit more... family-oriented."

"Okay," Tommy said, turning the steering wheel.

"And then, we'll be nothing more than roommates," Jude stated.

"What do you mean? We have a child together, Jude!" Tommy said, aghast.

"Yeah, and I respect that. But we tried dating and you know that's way too difficult. I mean, you left me for eight months, and barely made it back for Anna's birth. I need space. The only reason why I'm even moving in in the first place is so that you and your daughter can be together."

Tommy bit his bottom lip.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive. Tommy, you're one of my best friends. You know that, right?" Jude faced Tommy and tilted her head to one side.

Tommy didn't answer. Jude huffed and turned back to face the front.

"Anna has a wonderful nursery," she said, changing the subject. "You should come see it."

Tommy nodded stiffly. He turned onto Jude's street and pulled into her driveway.

"Tom--"

"I just don't see why we can't just start over. Why we can't just forget that I left and raise our child together. I want that more than anything in the world! I want us to be together and for us to have a couple more children down the road. And I spent six long ass years denying that! Do you think I wanted to leave? Do you think that I just wanted to make love to you and then disappear a few days later? Come on, Jude! You know me better than that!"

Jude tried to hold back her tears. She couldn't let Tommy back into her heart. She just couldn't. She was scared. And no matter how much she loved him and no matter how much she wanted to be with him, she was afraid that he would just break her heart into a million pieces again... just like he did each and every time.

"Jude, come back to me. We don't have to do anything drastic. We don't have to get married. We don't have to even get engaged or anything like that. Just something more than a friendship. Because we both know that that's just going to put us where we were six years ago. I know you know how hard that was not only for me, but for you, too. I love you, Jude. I do. And I want us to be together. I want us to be happy, raising our daughter together. If it had been up to me, I would have known you were pregnant. If it would have been up to me, I would have been by your side, holding your hand through thick and thin. If it would have been up to me, we wouldn't even be having this conversation right now." Tommy looked Jude directly in the eye, silently pleading with her.

A cry came from the backseat.

Jude got out of the car and pulled out the carseat. She walked inside the house and took Anna-Sophia up to the nursery. Tommy followed her up the stairs.

The nursery was decked out in yellow and white. A small picture frame containing a picture of Jude and Tommy sat on top of the dresser. Tommy picked it up and ran his thumb over the side of the frame.

"Hey, I remember this," he said.

Jude looked up from the rocking chair where she had sat down and smiled.

"Yeah. It's one of the only good pictures of us that doesn't really look too cheesy," she said.

The picture was of Jude and Tommy working on her fifth album. Jude was 19, Tommy 26. Jude had been sitting on a stool next to a piano, writing lyrics, while Tommy played. Jamie had snuck into the doorway and snapped the picture while Tommy and Jude were completely unaware. Barely two years later, when Jude had found out that she was expecting Anna-Sophia, Jamie had given her the photograph.

"It's a shame that the good times always leave too soon... right when you're not expecting them to," Jude said, rocking Anna slowly.

"It doesn't always have to be that way," Tommy said, looking at the baby.

"Yeah, well, I gave up most of my naive ways a long time ago, Quincy. I don't expect things to just fall into place anymore. I have to work for them."

"Jude... our relationship is one of those few things that actually _could_ fall into place. If you'd only let it," Tommy sighed.

"Yeah. Then, we'd be fighting like cats and dogs, dragging our kids through a messy divorce..."

"Why do you always have to be so negative?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not negative. I speak what I see."

"Oh really. And you see me breaking your heart over and over again?"

"Yes," Jude said, watching Anna sleep.

"Okay. How about this? How about we take things slower?"

"Tommy..."

"As slow as you want them to go... Jude. I love you. I'll always love you. You're the mother of my child. I'll love you even when you don't want me to. Anna seals the deal."

"Tommy..."

Tommy took Anna out of her mother's arms and placed her in her crib.

"Jude, I love you. Please... You always choose the wrong guys. Choose the right one this time," Tommy said softly.

A single tear made its way down Jude's cheek and Tommy wiped it away.

"You don't understand..." Jude said, hugging him.

"What don't I understand?" Tommy asked.

"You don't understand that each time I fall in love with you, you hurt me."

"Well, I've been in love with you for six years and I've had a lot of hurt too. But you can't have love without pain. That's the beautiful part about it."

And with that, Tommy placed a tender kiss on Jude's lips.

* * *

_Okay... figured that that was a good place to stop for tonight... I'll try to have another chapter up soon!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Also, just to let you know, the baby's _official_ name is Anna-Sophia Elisabeth Quincy. I had a bit of a change of heart since the last chapter. However, she'll be called Anna for short. Basically, the Anna and the Anna-Sophia are interchangeable._

_--Leanne_


	5. A Tattered Start

Chapter 5-- A Tattered Start

* * *

_A week later_

Tommy nervously drove up to Jude's in his new Mazda Protege. He had went all out on this new phase of his life-- from clearing out the spare bedroom in his apartment to making it more suitable for his new 'family' to live in.

He parked the Mazda and got out. It was more of a family car than his two-seater Viper. He walked inside Jude's house and Sadie came down the stairs.

"Don't slam the door!" she hissed. "Anna-Sophia's sleeping!"

Tommy nodded his head and slowly shut the screen door behind him. A few windows were open in the house and the warm May breeze rushed through them. He headed up the stairs and spotted Jude walking around in Anna's nursery through a crack in the door.

"Hey," Tommy said, walking in.

"Hey," Jude whispered, nodding over to Anna sleeping in her crib. "I just got her back to sleep."

Tommy smiled, looking over at his daughter sleeping in her crib.

"There's a couple of suitcases in my bedroom. One's got a bunch of Anna's stuff in it. The other's got some of my stuff. The trunk of my car is pretty well stocked, too. Sadie was going to help me take down her crib in a little while. The changing table's in the backseat of my car. I don't think there's going to be enough room for Anna in the back. She might have to ride with you."

Tommy nodded. "That's fine. I picked up the car from the dealer."

Jude looked out the window of the nursery and raised her eyebrows.

"It's great," she said. "Perfect for all of us."

Tommy smiled. "I'm glad it gets your approval," he said.

Jude rolled her eyes.

Anna started crying.

"Great," Jude said, sighing. "She kept me up all last night."

"Let me take care of her," Tommy said. "You can load some of your stuff into the trunk of the car."

"Are you sure?" Jude asked uncertainly.

"Positive," Tommy replied. "I haven't spent much time with her lately anyways. We need our bonding time." Tommy put a serious look on his face.

"Okay..." Jude said. She headed off to her bedroom to get the suitcases.

Tommy looked back over at his infant daughter, her eyes wide open. He picked her up and kissed the top of her head.

"How's my 'lil Anna-Sophia?" he asked.

Anna just blinked at him.

"You look just like your mama," he said. "Except you have my hair. Which is a good thing, you know. We'll have to do something about that," he explained matter-of-factly.

Anna stretched out her legs and kicked Tommy.

"Hmmn... you know what baby girl?" he asked. "I missed you. You're already getting _so big!_"

A laugh from behind the door caused Tommy to turn around.

"Geez.. Lil Tommy Q makes a pretty good daddy," Sadie said, walking through the door.

"Yeah, well... it's not like it's really that hard," Tommy said.

"Oh really?" Sadie said, folding her arms. "You just wait. When you all are fast asleep at 3 o'clock in the morning, you'll have a little baby crying her eyes out because she's hungry or she needs her diaper changed or she can't get herself back to sleep. Trust me. You'll head into G-Major and you won't even be able to stay awake. That's been exactly what's been happening to me since she came home from the hospital."

"I can handle it," Tommy said, raising his eyebrows assuredly.

"Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you," Sadie said.

"I don't plan on going back to G-Major right away anyway," Tommy said. "If ever. I kinda have a problem with Darius not telling me that Jude was pregnant in the first place. I think I had a right to know that."

"Yeah... about that..." Sadie started. An uncomfortable aura seemed to be about her. "It wasn't really Darius that didn't tell you Jude was pregnant. I just didn't tell you. Darius told me to, but I was trying to protect Jude. You understand, don't you?" She said this all very quickly and then started out the door.

"What? Sadie!" Tommy was outraged. He sat Anna-Sophia in her crib and then ran to catch up with Sadie. But then the baby started crying, so he was forced to go back into the nursery again.

Tommy's blood was boiling. He couldn't believe it had been _Sadie_ the entire time. It was because of _Sadie_ that he had been separated from the woman he truly loved and his then-unborn child.

He picked Anna-Sophia up and lightly bounced her in his arms. Ten minutes later, Jude walked in.

Upon seeing Tommy sitting in the rocking chair with a scowl on his face and his arms folded, Jude nodded her head once and turned back out the door until Tommy spoke.

"Did you know _Sadie_ was the one who didn't tell me you were pregnant after Darius told her to?" Tommy said, forcing his voice back under control.

Jude frowned.

"There must be some misunderstanding, Tommy. Sadie wouldn't do that!' she exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Tommy said, glaring at Jude. "So do you feel like explaining why she came in here just now and admitted to doing just that?"

"Sadie had instructions, Tommy. I already told you that! I don't know what they were!" Jude set her jaw.

"Yeah, she had instructions alright. Instructions to direct any phone calls from me to _you!_ And she didn't do it, Jude! She _didn't do it!_ I called a million times and yet you never got one of those phone calls. Sadie never even mentioned you were pregnant!"

"I'll ask her about it, later," Jude said, walking toward Anna's crib.

"No. You'll ask her about it now," Tommy stated firmly.

"You know, I _really did_ plan on staying up until three or four in the morning so I'll be nice and refreshed for G-Major in the morning," Jude said sarcastically.

Tommy picked up on her sarcasm.

"Yeah, well, it was just what I wanted. I'm _so happy_ that Sadie kept me from being with you for nearly the _entire time_ you were carrying our daughter," Tommy said disgustedly.

"You know what?" Jude said, raising her eyebrows. "I'll ask her about it. If it makes you _that happy_ I'll ask Sadie if she was the one that neglected to mention my pregnancy on her own accord. Happy?"

"Very," Tommy said, picking up Anna.

Jude sighed pointedly and walked downstairs.

"Sadie?"

Sadie was at the kitchen counter, whacking away at some tomatoes.

"What?" she asked, not looking up.

"Did you forget to mention to Tommy that I was pregnant when he called G-Major?"

"Who told you that?" Sadie asked, still not looking up.

"Tommy."

There was a loud thud and the knife clattered to the floor. Sadie grabbed a napkin and held it to her bleeding finger.

"Oh," Sadie said, wincing.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Sadie asked innocently.

"Is he lying?"

When Sadie didn't answer, Jude's anger slowly started to rise.

"WELL? Sadie! Is he lying?? Or did Darius really tell you to redirect the phone calls to me so I could inform Tommy _I was carrying his child?_"

Sadie was quiet. She looked up at Jude slowly.

"Yes! But--"

"SADIE!" Jude's anger was about to overflow.

"I was trying to protect you!"

"Protect me? Protect me how?! By making me freak everytime I heard his name? By making me sick to my stomach with fear and worry?"

"Jude--"

"You know what?" Jude asked, holding back tears. "I don't want to hear this. Really, I don't."

Jude walked upstairs and took Anna from Tommy. She headed out front door and Tommy ran after her, carrying Anna's blanket and diaper bag.

Jude strapped Anna into her carseat in the back of Tommy's car.

"Jude!" Sadie ran outside.

"I don't want to hear it, Sadie. Really, I don't." Jude got into her Mustang and drove off.

Tommy climbed into the front seat of the Mazda.

"Tommy... you know I was only trying to protect her. She's my little sister..."

"Yeah. Well, I got cut out of Jude's life in the process, Sadie. I missed out on being with Jude, holding her hand through all of the problems she had with the pregnancy. I would have given anything in the world to be with her and I didn't get to. Sadie, do you realize how much pain you put the both of us through when you did that?"

Sadie hung her head.

"I'll try to get her to call you later, okay?" Tommy asked, shutting the door of the car.

Sadie nodded.

Tommy pulled out of the driveway and headed toward his apartment. Jude was already waiting.

Tommy took Anna out of her carseat and walked up the flight of stairs leading to the apartment. Jude followed him, carrying Anna's bouncer.

Walking into the apartment, Jude smiled.

"Hmmn... not bad," she said, smiling.

"Really?" Tommy said, a slight smirk on his face.

Jude rolled her eyes and walked over to the side of the red couch and opened a window. She sat Anna's bouncer in the middle of the living room and Tommy put her in it. Then, they started unpacking the cars.

When they had moved everything out of the cars and into the nursery, Jude shook her head in approval.

"It's just missing one thing," Jude said.

"What?"

Jude walked into Tommy's bedroom and pulled out a poster in his closet.

She stuck it up on the wall.

_Little Tommy Q of Boyz Attack... TORONTO._

The poster showed off a Tommy Quincy... twelve years younger.

"That is NOT going in our daughter's nursery," Tommy said firmly.

"Okay. We can just put it above the bed. That way, we can wake up to your smiling face every morning," Jude joked.

"We?" Tommy asked in confusion.

"Yes, we. You don't expect me to sleep on the floor do you?"

"No," Tommy said. "I just expected me to sleep on the couch."

Jude gave Tommy a funny look.

"Hey, it's your place. You should sleep in your own bed. But if I'm sleeping there, then there's not going to be any... ummn... _funny business_," Jude said.

"I know, I know," Tommy said. "Strictly platonic friendship," he said for what felt like the millionth time. He couldn't help but feel a bit depressed when he thought about it.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I made it a bit longer just to make up for it. I had a hard time getting to the computer. Anyways, hope it lives you to your expectations! Hope to have the next chapter up soon._

_Don't forget to _REVIEW!

_--Leanne_


	6. Paris Dreams

Chapter 6— Paris Dreams

* * *

Finally, Jude and Tommy finished moving in.

Jude flopped into the bed, exhausted. She kicked off her shoes and just lay in the middle of the bed.

Tommy came in, Anna in his arms.

"Wow... ummm, just let me set the baby in her bassinet and I'll be right over!" he said, winking.

Jude rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Tommy," she said. She hopped up and took Anna from her Daddy's arms.

"How's my little girl?" she cooed.

Tommy sat down next to her.

"She just woke up," Tommy explained.

Jude nodded and pulled the baby closer to her.

"Is Mommy's little baby hungry?" she asked. "Hey, Tommy, I've got a bottle in the fridge. It's pink and light green. Bring it in here, would you?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Tommy said, mock-saluting.

He came back in with a bottle in tow, grimacing.

"I don't understand how she drinks this... it's _disgusting_!"

"Tommy... you didn't drink that, did you?" Jude said, wincing.

"Yeah, well... I just wanted to see what store-bought baby formula actually tasted like," Tommy explained.

"Ummmn... actually, that's breast milk," Jude said, trying not to laugh.

Tommy ran into the bathroom and rinsed his mouth out with water from the sink and then proceeded to brush his teeth thoroughly.

Jude stood behind him in the hallway, holding the baby.

"Geez... you're daddy sure is silly, isn't he?" she laughed. She walked back into the bedroom and put Anna back into her bassinet and sung her a soft lullaby to get her to go to sleep.

Tommy walked back in, still shuddering.

"Feel any better?" Jude asked, smiling with a know-it-all look.

"A bit," Tommy conceded. "You could have told me it was _breast milk_." He headed toward the closet to change.

"You never asked. And I never thought you'd be stupid enough to actually _drink _out of her bottle. I mean, come on, Tommy. Who've thought Mr. Thomas Quincy with his "tough guy" image would actually drink milk out of a baby's bottle."

"You know my name _isn't_ Quincy, Jude," Tommy said from the closet.

"Well, you never actually told me what it was, either," Jude said.

"Maybe it's time you found out," Tommy said.

"You mean you're actually going to tell me?" Jude asked, both eyebrows rose.

Tommy walked back out of the closet wearing only a pair of thermal sweatpants.

Jude fought to keep her gaze at his face.

"Okay... how about this. I tell you my last name and then you go to dinner with me tomorrow night. Someplace nice."

"Nice? Tommy, remember our conversation earlier? Strictly platonic friendship? Ring any bells?"

"So? Who says anything about a date? Two friends and their newborn daughter eating dinner together."

Jude grudgingly agreed.

"Okay," she said.

"Good. Now, for the piece of information you've wanted to know for _sooo_ long..."

"What is it?" Jude asked.

"Thomas Detois," Tommy said quickly.

"Detois?" Jude asked. "What's wrong with Detois? It's pretty... Anna Sophia Detois... Thomas Detois..."

"It's French. And Quincy sounded a lot better. When I got involved in the music biz, they wanted something that flowed together a bit more and sounded more... business like... Thomas Detois sounded a bit... gay."

"It does not," Jude said.

"And my child is _not_ going to have the last name Detois. There's a more personal reason behind that... but you don't really need to hear the whole story behind it." He looked serious now.

Jude felt she had tread into uncomfortable waters.

"Okay," she said, climbing into bed. "I'm tired."

Tommy climbed in beside her.

Jude turned to face him.

"Have you thought about going to G-Major?" she asked.

"I don't know yet," Tommy admitted. "I don't know if I'm ready. And even though we know it wasn't Darius who was behind that whole thing with Sadie and the phone calls, I'm still not sure if I'm actually comfortable going back yet."

Jude nodded.

"I miss having you as a producer," she said. "My maternity leave ends in two months. Do you think you'll have made a decision by then?"

Tommy shrugged.

"I don't know."

Jude sighed in frustration.

"Hey, don't worry about it okay?" Tommy said. "You'll be fine with or without me."

"You really think so?" Jude said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

It was Tommy's turn to groan.

"Jude…"

"I'm tired," Jude said, turning around.

Tommy placed his arms around her. Jude raised her head up to look at him and Tommy pulled his arms back uncomfortably. He turned around and soon both Jude and Tommy closed their eyes and finally fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, they were awoken by Anna's crying. Jude opened her eyes blearily and took the baby from her crib and brought her back to the bed. She started nursing her.

Tommy glanced at them quickly and turned back around.

"It's not like you can see anything," Jude laughed. "Come here."

Tommy watched Jude nurse their daughter.

"Why'd you decide to breastfeed?"

"Geez… that's a bit of a personal question, isn't it?" Jude asked, a look of fake shock on her face.

"I just wondered…" Tommy asked, sheepishly.

"It's okay. Both me and my sister were. I guess it just felt natural. I don't know. I just figured she'd get better nutrition that way…" Jude said, nodding toward the baby.

"Oh," Tommy said.

"I know what you're thinking. A lot of celebrity moms don't really do it anymore."

Tommy nodded.

"Hey," he said suddenly. "We should take Anna to Paris."

"WHAT?" Jude said, a bit louder than she had originally intended.

"Well, my ma mere doesn't know that she even _has_ a granddaughter… It might be nice for her to actually get to meet Anna."

"Tommy, you haven't seen your mother since Boyz Attack."

"Yeah, I know… I mean, we've corresponded…"

"But not in recent memory!" Jude exclaimed.

"Give me one reason we shouldn't go to Paris to let my mother see our daughter," Tommy challenged.

"I don't know," Jude said. "It's just a bit uncomfortable. I mean, it's not exactly under the best circumstances, is it?"

"Would it make you feel better if I told my mother that we were married?"

Jude froze.

"Not that I want to get married or anything… It could just be a story that I could tell her," Tommy added quickly, feeling uncomfortable.

Jude blushed.

"I don't see what it would hurt," she said quietly.

Tommy hugged her lightly, being careful not to squeeze their nursing daughter.

"So, I'll get online and check the plane ticket information," he said, jumping out of bed. He walked into the living room.

Jude looked down at Anna.

"Baby, what on earth am I getting myself into?" she asked the infant.

* * *

_So, I did this during my English class... I was kinda in a rush. Sorry for not posting another chapter in such a long time... I've just had a lot going on. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!_


	7. Meeting the Family

Chapter 7-- Meeting the Family

* * *

The flight into Paris wasn't really that bad. It was just LONG. Anna slept through most of it, which was good for us. I had been scared to death that Anna was going to cry through the whole entire flight, with everyone else staring at us in horror.

That didn't happen.

Thank God.

Although, there was another couple on the flight who had a little boy who looked like he was around three. He screamed through the entire flight and hit his mother in the face a couple of times.

"Please don't tell me we have to go through that," Tommy whispered in my ear.

But finally, we ended up landing in Paris. A young woman with dark curly hair falling down to her waist was waiting for us when we came out of the terminal. She looked about 24. Tommy ran over to her and hugged her fiercely.

"Maria!"

The two were locked in a fierce embrace for a long time. Finally, when they broke apart, Tommy introduced me to her.

"Jude, this is Maria, my younger sister. Maria, meet Jude. My wife."

I smiled uncomfortably. Even though we had talked about this thoroughly, I still wasn't very comfortable with being addressed as Tommy's spouse. It just felt... _weird._

"Nice to meet you, Jude," Maria said, smiling genuinely. "And who is _this_?" Her eyes focused on Anna, fast asleep in her carseat.

"Maria, meet your niece. Anna Sophia Quincy," Tommy said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Quincy?" Maria frowned. "You know Ma Mere isn't going to be very happy."

"We couldn't exactly use the same last name I was born with, Maria," Tommy said.

"I know... I just figured that whole thing would have sufficiently blown over by now," she grumbled. "Come on, Jude. I've got the car ready outside."

Jude nodded. Maria led them out of the airport to the car. Tommy took Anna's carseat from Jude and buckled the baby into the back of the car. Maria climbed into the driver's seat and Jude sat in the back with Anna. Tommy sat in the passenger's front seat.

Maria started the car and they headed to Tommy's mother's house on the outskirts of Paris.

Jude couldn't stop looking at all of the sights and sounds of Paris. Throughout the whole trip, her eyes traveled from her sleeping daughter to the window of the car. Tommy watched her in the passenger's window and laughed as her eyes widened with each passing sight.

Finally, they got to Tommy's mother's house. It was rather large, with a huge picturesque tower in the back. Horserail fence surrounded the entire property and trees were extremely abundant. Mrs. Detois was waiting on the porch.

"So this is where you grew up," Jude said, looking around. "It's beautiful."

Tommy didn't say anything. He just got out of the car and started walking toward the house.

"Thomas!"

Tommy's mother had dark brown hair, held back in a bun. It was slowly graying with age. She was a bit taller than Jude and she wore an old-fashioned dress. Tommy smiled at her. She hugged him tightly. Tommy awkwardly returned the hug.

"It's been years," she said, wiping away the tears streaming down her face.

Jude climbed out of the car, holding Anna's carseat.

"Ma Mere, meet Jude. My wife. And this is our newborn daughter, Anna Sophia."

"How old is she?" Mrs. Detois asked keenly.

"About two and a half weeks," Jude answered.

"I have a crib in the house. It used to be Thomas's."

"Ma Mere, are you sure that the crib isn't too old? I mean, I'm already 28."

"I'm sure it will be fine. I'll let the two of you check it out, just in case. I have a tortierre in the oven. Come, sit with me in the sitting room," she said, guestering into the house.

Maria, Jude, and Tommy all walked into the house. They took a seat in the house and a few minutes later, Mrs. Detois came out, carrying a large pan.

"Come on, food's on the table."

They walked into the dining room and Mrs. Detois got out some plates.

"I've missed your tortierre," Tommy said, smiling sheepishly.

Mrs. Detois smiled. She cut it in eighths and put a slice on each plate. Jude looked at it in confusion and started poking at it with her fork. Mrs. Detois chided her.

"Jude, you musn't poke at it. It's delicious! Thomas used to be the pickiest thing. But this was his favorite food."

Tommy smiled and shrugged.

"Ahhh... you know, I never thought I'd see the day when my only son would be married with a child of his own. Especially when we were in Canada and I was forced to make the awful decision to send him away... to the juvenile detention center. But I stand by my decision. It was probably the best thing I could have done for him. I just hope that you won't have to make the same decision with your child one day. I nearly gave up on him several times. But, when they came to me and told me that he had been chosen for this... _Boyz Attack_, well, I knew it was the best thing for him. I wanted to give him a chance at doing _something_ for himself to be able to succeed... even though his adolescent actions weren't the best."

"Ma Mere, enough," Tommy said, his eyes flashing.

"Ma Mere!" Maria interrupted. "You haven't even seen Anna yet. Perhaps we should go into the sitting room."

"Maria, I think that's a wonderful idea," Mrs. Detois said, her thoughts diverted.

"Thank you," Tommy mouthed. Maria nodded. They headed into the sitting room and Jude got Anna out of her carseat. She finally started to stir.

Jude handed Anna to Mrs. Detois, whose eyes started to tear up.

* * *

_Sorry for cutting it off so abruptly. But I'm at school and the bell's about to ring._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	8. A Night in the City

Chapter Eight-- A Night in the City

* * *

Mrs. Detois held Anna and rocked her slowly. She opened her eyes and stiffened up. 

"It's okay, babe," Mrs. Detois cooed. "She's got your eyes, Jude," she said, smiling. "And Thomas's hair. Beautiful fair skin like her ma mere." Mrs. Detois smiled at Jude.

"What's her name again?" she asked.

"Anna Sophia," Tommy answered, sitting next to his mother.

"You didn't keep that awful American last name, did you?" Mrs. Detois asked warily.

"Ma Mere, you know we had to. The press doesn't need to know my last name. They're used to calling me Quincy. Not Detois. And you know the whole thing behind me dropping my name in the first place..."

"Because you had quite a reputation on the streets of Montreal, didn't you?" Mrs. Detois accused. "Have you told your wife about all of that?"

Tommy muttered something in French.

"Don't you think she deserves to know the truth behind the man she married?" Mrs. Detois's voice grew louder.

Anna started crying.

"Ma Mere, you're frightening the baby," Maria said softly.

"I'm sorry, little one. Grandmere didn't mean to scare you," Mrs. Detois cooed.

"It's probably time for her bottle anyway," Jude said. She reached into her diaper bag and pulled out a bottle.

She gave it to Tommy and took the baby from Mrs. Detois. Tommy handed her the bottle and she sat down.

"How would you like me to watch Anna tonight so you two can have a night out on the town?" Maria asked.

Jude looked at Tommy uncomfortably, but he didn't notice.

"That'd be great," Tommy answered, smiling at his younger sister.

"Are you sure you'd be up to it?" Jude asked. "After all, she needs to be fed around every two or three hours. And she's still so little. I've never been away from her..."

"It'll be fine, Jude," Maria said. "Our older sister, Elisabeth, lives in Montelimar. She's 32. Hardly anyone has heard about it... it's such a beautiful place. But she has three children of her own and before she moved away, I used to watch them. Amy is 10, James is 6, and Lily is 3. She's got another one on the way. A boy, I think. But, I'll be just fine watching them. I promise."

"Jude, a night out on the town would be nice. Besides, you've never seen Paris. Wouldn't you like to see my hometown?"

Finally, Jude agreed.

"Okay. I'll make Maria a list of things to do for Anna," she reluctantly agreed.

Jude placed Anna in the old crib.

"It's a lot stronger than I originally thought it'd be," she said of the old crib.

"Our pa pere made it for Thomas. By the time he was born, Elisabeth's crib had basically been worn to pieces. It'd been through so many different babies. Ma Mere used to tell us this story of Pa Pere going out one day and cutting wood for so many hours. And then, he came back with this beautiful crib. That was before he started drinking though..."

"Drinking?" Jude asked in confusion.

"Thomas didn't tell you?" Maria asked, looking at Jude strangely.

"He's not too open on his past," Jude said truthfully.

Maria nodded.

"I think Thomas had the hardest time growing up out of the three of us. I mean, after Pa Pere left us, he felt as if he had to take care of Ma Mere and me. Elisabeth had already left home by then. When I was nine, we moved from Paris to Montreal. That would have made Thomas... thirteen? He started getting in trouble... roaming the streets, getting picked up by the police, drinking... Ma Mere caught him with marajuana in his jeans pocket when he was fourteen. Then, she kicked him out. He went to the juvenile detention center, where he met a woman by the name of Mrs. McAlley. She was good to him... taught him how to play the piano. When he was sixteen, Ma Mere got a letter from a man who owned a music company. After correspondence between the man, Mrs. McAlley, and Ma Mere, they finally decided to take him out of juvie early and he ended up in Boyz Attack. I guess it's because of his past that he didn't want to pass on the Detois name. He wanted it to die with our father, I guess. And if the press found out about Thomas's past, he never would have been able to live it down. It would have ruined him."

Jude was quiet by this time. She didn't say anything at all.

"Jude?" Maria looked at her in concern.

"I'm fine. Sorry, I just kind of... spaced out." She came back to the present and smiled slightly at Maria.

"So, you're going to Paris in that?" she asked, nodding towards Jude's jeans, blazer, and ivory T-shirt.

"I guess so," Jude answered. "I really didn't bring anything extravagant.

"Hang on," Maria said. She walked out of the room and down the hall. She came back a couple of minutes later with a black silk halter dress and a pair of black ballet flats.

"Let's try this," she said. She threw Jude the dress. Jude went into the bathroom and changed. She came back out and Maria looked at her approvingly.

"Let's add your blazer-- just in case it gets a little nippy outside."

Jude put on the flats and spun around.

"Tada!"

Maria smiled.

"Beautiful. Much better. Now go on! Anna will be fine! I promise! Don't keep Thomas waiting!"

When Jude got downstairs, she saw Tommy waiting for her at the door.

"You ready?" she asked.

"You look amazing!" Tommy said, his jaw dropped.

"Yeah, well, your sister loaned me a dress and a pair of shoes. So, where're we headed?"

"I have a place in mind... a restaurant located right in the center of town. Then, maybe a tour of the Louvre?"

"Merveilleux," Jude said, showing off a bit of French of her own.

"Sadie?" Tommy asked, smirking a bit.

"It helps when your sister is fluent in French," Jude said, smiling.

They headed out to the car and Tommy got behind the wheel.

"Your sister doesn't mind you driving her car?" Jude asked.

"No. Not really. When we were younger, I used everything of hers. I hope she realizes that policy hasn't changed just because we've gotten a bit older and she moved back to France with Ma Mere."

Jude smiled.

"Well, if it was Sadie, I'd be dead."

Tommy laughed.

The ride to the restaurant was pretty uneventful. Jude and Tommy shared idle conversation on the way there and finally, Tommy pulled the car into the restaurant-- _Joli Fois_.

"It means 'Lovely Time,' Tommy explained, as they got out of the car.

"Very... simple name," Jude said, frowning.

"Most French names are quite simple," Tommy said, giving her a look.

"Yeah..." Jude said.

They walked into the restaurant and a waitress led them to their seats.

"Bonjour," she said, seating them.

"J'aimerais de la tarte et et une salade," Tommy told the waitress. She looked at Jude and Jude glanced at Tommy.

"What did you just order?" she asked quickly.

"Pie, vegetables, and mashed potatoes."

"Tell her I'll have a chicken salad," Jude said.

Tommy turned back to face the waitress and nodded toward Jude.

"Salade du chef pour elle," Tommy said.

The waitress nodded and smiled at Jude, a look of pity on her face.

"Why did she just look at me like that?" Jude asked Tommy.

"_Joli Fois_ isn't really a tourist place. The tourist part of Paris is on the other end. Although, the Louvre _is_ nearby. It's about a mile from here. We could easily walk it."

"Sounds good," Jude said.

"You feel a bit strange around my family, don't you?" Tommy said abruptly.

Jude looked at him strangely.

"A bit, considering I'm passing myself off as your wife when we're not married and we're not dating. This is supposed to be a strictly platonic friendship and I'm kind of in a tight spot right now."

Tommy nodded.

"Are you sure you still want to keep it platonic?"

Jude looked at him, shocked.

"What do you mean, 'Do I still want to keep it platonic?'"

"It's just... I keep thinking... This is what it would really be like if we were married. This what it would be like if we brought our child to meet my parents and we were together. This is what it would be like if we went on a date in Paris. Even though this is just supposed to be two friends going out to dinner together. I'm in the most romantic city in the world with the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on... and there's nothing I can do about it."

"There's no use in even thinking things like that, Tommy. We agreed that our relationship would be no more than a close friendship."

"I just never thought it would be so hard," Tommy said, looking down at the table.

The waitress was back. She sat their plates in front of them and they started eating.

"I had a talk with your sister before we left," Jude said.

"Really?" Tommy felt a bit nervous. Who knows _what_ Maria could have told Jude about his past?

"She told me how your father left your mother, how he drank, how your mother moved to Canada for a while, and why you got sent to juvie."

"Great," Tommy said. But there was a look on his face that clearly said he didn't think it was great at all. "I was a messed up kid, Jude. I won't deny it. But I've straightened myself out. I mean, there is the fact that I have a daughter with a woman I'm not married to... Ma Mere would find that scandalous, but in Canada, that's not really that bad."

Jude smiled slightly.

They finished their meal and Tommy paid for it. Then, they headed out the door and walked the mile to the Louvre.

On the way there, Jude spotted a little stand at a park. She took fifty cents over to it and came back with a handful of bird food.

"You want to act like the little old French ladies you see in paintings?" Tommy teased.

"I've always wanted to do this, since I was a little girl... go to France and feed the birds at a park. They don't have parks like this in Toronto."

"No, they don't," Tommy agreed.

Jude tossed the birdfood onto the ground and a flock of pigeons came and started pecking at the seeds on the ground.

Finally, the arrived at the Louvre.

"This is where the Mona Lisa is, isn't it?" Jude asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said, gazing around. "I love the architecture in this place," he said. "It's amazing."

They headed up the concrete stairs. Little trees were lined up against the walls and sculptures were in the center of the room. They headed toward the upper floors.

"I want to see the Mona Lisa," Jude said, pulling Tommy's arm like a little kid at a toy store.

"Okay..."

They spent a total of about two hours walking around the Louvre. By the time they walked outside, it was starting to get dark.

"You ready to head back to the car?" Jude asked.

"Not exactly. Do you want to head back to that park we passed on the way here?" Tommy asked. He had a secret agenda on his mind.

Jude nodded.

"Okay."

They headed back to the park and took a seat on one of the benches in front of a pond, watching the wind softly blow the water from one end to the other, creating tiny waves.

"It's getting a bit cold..." Jude said, leaning into Tommy for warmth. "But it's so pretty, I don't feel like leaving yet."

Tommy smirked.

"Oh really? I think someone actually had fun with their 'platonic' friend," he said sarcastically.

"Would you quit whining about that?" Jude groaned.

"You know we won't be able to last for long. That's the way it always happens. We promise to stay friends only, but something keeps pulling us together. You know there's got to be a reason for that..."

"I think something's the matter with your head, Thomas Quincy... or whatever your name is," Jude said in frustration.

"I think you love me. You're just too scared to admit it. You're afraid we're going to screw up again," Tommy said, looking into her eyes.

"What would be any different if we were to try again? We'd just end up breaking each other's hearts again," Jude said.

"I'd rather have my heart broken a thousand times than to have never fallen in love with you," Tommy said. And with that, he kissed her.

He felt her respond, but as she realized what she was doing, she pulled away.

"Tommy, I can't do this. I refuse to be hurt again. Each time we fall in love, you break my heart. It hurts more each time and there has to be a point at which the cycle has to stop. I made that point when I said 'platonic friendship.' And I mean it."

And with that, Jude got up and started walking back to the car again.

* * *

_Sooo... three chapters in less that 24 hours... not bad. Considering this one _was_ fairly long for me. I really did like this chapter, even though Jude was so guarded. I just felt like I needed to show more of their vulnerable side._

_Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the more inspiration I have for further chapters. _:D

_By the way, just for comparison, the last chapter was 1,001 words long. This one is 2,335. lol... I feel so proud of myself!_

_--Leanne_


	9. Falling Back

Chapter 9-- Falling Back

* * *

The ride home was silent. Both Tommy and Jude had feelings of frustration. However, they weren't frustrated in the same way. Jude was ticked that Tommy wanted to throw away their whole "platonic friendship" plan. Tommy was upset that Jude wouldn't let him in no matter what he did. 

When they pulled up to the chateau, Jude climbed out of the car and immediately headed inside. Tommy sat inside the car for a while, thinking.

About an hour later, he headed inside. Maria was sitting on the stairs. When she saw Tommy come in, she sighed and pulled him into her bedroom.

"Thomas, she told me what happened. And she also told me the truth. You could have told me that she wasn't your wife..."

"She told you then?" Tommy said, sighing dejectedly.

"Yeah, well, she hurried up the stairs quickly and went to your bedroom. I followed her, wondering what was wrong. I heard her crying and she told me what was going on. Why did you have to go and do something so stupid when you know she just wants to be friends and nothing more?"

"Because I love her too much to let her go. Maria, she's the mother of my child... what else am I supposed to do? We were madly in love before I left... we conceived a child that I didn't even know about!"

"You really love her, don't you?" Maria said, taking his jaw in her hand. "You just have to know when to back off for a while. If you push too hard, she's just going to run and trust me. Things will get a lot harder."

"Maria..." Tommy smiled at her sadly. "How can I love someone so much, live with her, have a child with her, but have her just push me away again and again? It hurts, Maria. Really, it does. I want Anna to have a whole family, with a brother or sister or two. I don't want her having a broken family like we did. That's what I'm worried about most. Not my heart. Anna's."

"Tommy..."

Jude was standing in the doorway. She slowly walked toward Tommy.

"Maybe I should go," Maria said quickly. She headed out the door, around Jude.

"Promise me something," she said quietly.

"What?" Tommy asked, his eyes locked on hers.

"Promise me you won't break my heart again. Promise me you'll keep me from getting hurt. If I put my heart on the line, you have to promise not to tear it into pieces again. Promise me," Jude's voice was so soft, Tommy could barely hear it.

"I promise," Tommy said, kissing her.

As he pulled away, he saw a tear make its way down Jude's cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb.

"It's okay," he whispered.

"I'm fine... I'm just... confused. Lost. Wondering why on earth I can't stay away from you... wondering why it is that wherever I go, you're always there, waiting for me. Protecting me. Yet, somehow, no matter what you do, you have this strange way of taking away the pain that everyone else causes, but replacing it with a pain that you've caused. There's so many times that I've wanted to just take you in my arms and tell you that I want to be with you. But there's a lot of complicated feelings... a lot of mix-ups."

Tommy shook his head in understanding.

"But what I need to know now... before this can go any farther... before I fall back... Do you love me?"

"Jude, of course I--"

"And I want you to really think about it," Jude said, cutting him off. "Do you love the _idea_ of me, or do you love _me_? Fully and entirely... with all of my problems, with all of the not-so-glamorous things about me... everything. The good and the bad."

"Jude, I've never felt so sure about anything in my life. I love you."

Jude smiled and kissed Tommy.

Tommy shook his head in shock.

"I can't believe you just did that... I've been waiting for that one for a long time."

"Well, they say the best things are saved for those who wait patiently," Jude said, smiling back at him with a merry expression on her face. "There's only one thing that could make this night better," she said seductively.

"Jude... we're in my ma mere's house," Tommy said.

"I know. But isn't there an empty shed out back?"

"A shed?" Tommy looked at her incredulously.

"Sure," Jude said.

"You must be insane," Tommy said, laughing.

"Okay, fine then," Jude said. "There's a slightly better place... if you're of an open mind," she said.

"Where?" Tommy asked.

"Follow me."

* * *

Jude walked out to the car. 

"Geez, you're just full of bright ideas at midnight, aren't you?" Tommy said, one eyebrow raised.

Jude laughed. She opened up the car door and climbed into the backseat, pulling Tommy in with her.

"Are you sure about this?" Tommy asked.

"Positive," Jude answered. She shut the door and turned back around to face Tommy.

She kissed him and he reached down for the buttons of her shirt...

* * *

"Thomas!"

Tommy awoke to find himself and Jude half-dressed in the backseat of the car. Maria was tapping on the window.

"Ma Mere's looking for you!" she hissed. She hurried back up to the house.

Tommy looked down at Jude and watched her sleep for about thirty seconds before waking her up.

"Did we--" Jude asked, looking at Tommy's bare chest.

"Yeah..." Tommy said. He leaned over into the front seat and grabbed their clothes and pulled his shirt over his head. Then, he handed Jude the black silk dress. They got out of the car quickly and ran back up to the house, hoping Ma Mere wouldn't have noticed their absence.

* * *

_Once again, I'm at school and the bell's about to ring! Never enough time! Please review!!_

_--Leanne_


	10. The Last Day

Chapter 10 – The Last Day

* * *

Tommy and Jude nervously walked back into the kitchen, where Ma Mere was making breakfast. 

"Where on earth have you been?" she shrieked. "You left your daughter here and she cried _all night long_. And then, you expected us to take care of her without advance notice?"

Jude blushed vividly.

"Sorry, Ma Mere. We had some unfinished business to take care of," Tommy said smoothly.

"Oh, really? And what, pray tell, was that?"

"Jude left her purse back at the restaurant we went to and she remembered just as we pulled into the driveway. The restaurant was closed, so Jude and I decided to get a room in the hotel down the street and wait for them to open again," Tommy invented.

"Oh..." Ma Mere said, smiling brightly.

Jude crossed her fingers behind her back.

"So is there the possibility I could expect any more grandchildren anytime soon?" she asked, giving the pot a stir.

"Ummmnn..." Jude blushed even brighter if at all possible.

"Ma Mere... I really don't think that's any of your business. What we did or didn't do is ours completely," Tommy said.

Ma Mere brushed her flour-covered hands on her apron.

"Well, Anna is upstairs, wide awake. Maria just went upstairs to check on her."

"Thank you, Mrs. Detois," Jude said. She headed in the direction of the nursery.

"Oh, and Jude?"

"Yes?"

"Please, don't call me Mrs. Detois. After all, there is no Mr. Detois. Just call me Ma Mere," the older woman said warmly.

Jude smiled a bit awkwardly and headed upstairs, Tommy following her.

* * *

When they got upstairs, they spotted Maria and a strange man with dark skin and blonde hair in the guest bedroom. Maria was holding Anna and the strange man was looking over her shoulder at the baby. 

"Maria?" Tommy looked at the other man strangely.

"Thomas," she greeted him, smiling broadly. "This is Peter. Peter, meet my older brother, Thomas."

"And you are?" Tommy asked in confusion.

"Her boyfriend," Peter said, extending a hand in greeting.

Tommy looked as though he had been hit over the head with a frying pan. He stepped back in shock and Peter dropped his hand, awkwardly.

"How long have you been dating?" Jude asked politely.

"About a year," Maria said, looking at Tommy worriedly.

"A year?" Tommy said hoarsely.

"Well, you can't expect for you to have been gone for eight years and me not to have grown up at all, Thomas," Maria said sarcastically. She got up and handed Anna to Jude.

"Yeah, well, I figured you would have told me about something as serious as this almost as soon as you saw me at the terminal. Or on the trip home," Tommy said angrily.

"Tommy," Jude said under her breath. "Be nice."

"It never came up. Besides, it's not like I jumped on Jude as soon as I met _her_," Maria said pointedly. "I figured you'd at least offer me the same courtesy! And, I'd like you to know that Ma Mere has never come close to catching me and Peter in an uncomfortable position like she nearly caught you and Jude last night!" Maria's eyes flashed triumphantly.

"Maria--"

"Tommy, I could easily run downstairs and tell Ma Mere that you and Jude aren't married and that you had premarital sex that resulted in Jude's pregnancy with Anna. Luckily, I'm not that cruel. So why don't you keep your nose where it belongs and leave me and Peter alone?"

"Maria, please. Don't tell your mother what me and Tommy did last night," Jude begged.

"I'm not saying I'm going to tell her anything. But you need to keep your boyfriend away from mine," Maria said dismissively. "Come on, Pete. Let's go."

Maria grabbed Peter's hand and pulled him out of the bedroom.

"Au revoir!" Peter called, as Maria dragged him down the stairs.

"Are you sure Maria's not going to say anything about our situation?" Jude asked nervously.

"Babe, I'm not sure about anything right now," Tommy said.

Jude smirked and tried to hold in her laughter.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"You called me 'babe.' That's got to be a first," Jude said.

"Maybe not to your face," Tommy said, raising his eyebrows.

Jude looked down at the floor.

"By the way, are you ready to go back to Canada anytime soon?" Tommy asked.

"Actually, I've been wanting to broach that subject for a while," Jude said. "It's not that I don't love Paris -- I do. I just miss home. I want to go back _really_ badly."

Tommy nodded.

"I'll reserve the tickets for our home trip," he said, pulling out his cell.

Jude pulled Anna closer and hugged her as Tommy arranged their flight home. When he pulled the phone away from his ear and closed it, Jude looked at him expectantly.

"11:00 tomorrow morning," he said, kissing her.

"Mr. Quincy, you're a genius," she said as they parted.

"I know," he said, laughing.

"I guess we need to go tell your family, then," Jude said.

"Yeah. My dear ma mere, my beloved sister, and her strange significant other... what a group," Tommy said, turning on one heel and heading out into the hallway.

* * *

"Ma Mere?" Tommy called. 

Mrs. Detois was putting breakfast on the table.

"Yes?"

"We've arranged our flight home. We're leaving at 11:00 tomorrow morning."

"But you've only been here for two days!" Maria exclaimed.

"Hey, I didn't say this was going to be a permanent visit!" Tommy said.

"You didn't say that you were only going to be here for two days, either!" Mrs. Detois cried.

"We have business to take care of back home. Jude's a famous singer slash songwriter slash co-producer. And I'm her partner in the studio. We have to leave," Tommy said.

Mrs. Detois walked over to her son and hugged him tightly. She pulled away and wiped away the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Ma Mere, it's okay. I forgive you."

"No, it's not," Mrs. Detois said. "I messed up raising you. If I would have tried harder instead of just giving up... maybe we would be a lot closer than we are today. I want you to promise me something."

"Anything, Ma Mere," Tommy said, his voice cracking.

"I want you to promise me that you'll do your best to raise your own children the right way. I want them to turn out just as good as you did, if not better."

"You did what you thought was best," Tommy said, wiping away his own tears.

Even Jude was struggling to hold back her tears by this point. Maria's face was contorted in emotion and Peter was comforting her.

The Detois family sat down for one last family breakfast before they would be separated yet again. But this one was a lot more solemn than the one the day before had been, even though Tommy had finally forgiven his mother. Because this time, they knew it'd be the last family breakfast for a long time.

* * *

_So, Tommy and Jude are on their way home... or at least they will be in the next chapter. Hope you liked it, even though it did get a bit mushy in the end._

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

_--Leanne_


	11. Balcony Proposals

Chapter 11-- Balcony Proposals

Jude carried Anna's carseat into the apartment, Tommy following her carrying two suitcases.

"Home sweet home," Tommy said, inhaling deeply.

"It is, isn't it?" Jude asked. She unbuckled Anna from her carseat and rested her on her shoulder. Anna stirred slightly.

"I'm hungry. Why don't you make something to eat?" Jude asked Tommy.

Tommy frowned. "I guess I should. I can't let you cook. You might burn down the whole building," he teased.

Jude scowled.

"Okay, I'll surprise you. Go on outside to the balcony and I'll be out in a bit."

"Please, make sure it's not French. The past three days have been full of the French cuisine and I've had a bit too much of it."

Tommy looked hurt.

"But it's my culture! You HAVE to love it!"

"I can accept the fact that you're French, but I don't have to force French food down my throat every day," Jude said, smiling. She headed out to the balcony and bounced Anna in her lap for a few minutes and sang to her for a while.

About twenty minutes later, Tommy walked out to the balcony with a plate in hand.

"Food!" Jude said, eyes wide. "What is it?"

"Something a bit too humble for your taste perhaps," Tommy teased.

"What?" Jude asked.

"Grilled cheese." Tommy lowered the plate and, sure enough, four little grilled cheese sandwiches, slightly burned, lay on the plate.

Jude smiled weakly.

"Okay. I know. It's not the best thing in the world, but it's close. _I_ made it after all," he said, raising his head a bit in defiance.

Jude smiled again, this time however, it was stronger.

"It's fine," she said, pulling Anna's bouncer closer to the swing and sitting her in it.

She turned back and sat down next to Tommy on the swing. She picked up a sandwich and ate it.

"I'm sorry, but this is just gross," she said finally.

Tommy started laughing.

"I've never made them before. It was an experiment. I usually make what you call "French" food... or the occasional burger on the grill. But I really don't have much food in the fridge."

Jude smiled at him again, this time trying to keep from laughing.

"You mean you've never made a grilled cheese?"

"No. But then again, who are you to say anything about it? We both know you can't cook at all."

"That's fair enough, I guess," Jude said. She looked out at the Toronto skyline. It was getting dark. She looked down at Anna, who was now fast asleep in her bouncer. Jude got up and placed her hands around her arms. It was a bit nippy out now.

Tommy got up and put a blanket on Anna. He then walked over to Jude and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.

Jude looked up and smiled at him. About five seconds passed before Tommy lowered his head and kissed her softly.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Jude's eyes widened in shock.

"Really?" she whispered.

Tommy nodded and the two enveloped themselves into a warm embrace.

"Jude?" Tommy asked, stepping back.

"What?" Jude asked, leaning against the balcony.

Tommy didn't answer. When Jude looked back over at him, he was down on one knee, holding a magnificent diamond ring, with the center stone in the shape of a star.

"Jude, will you marry me?"

Jude gasped and took a step back.

Tommy sighed dejectedly.

"I'm not saying no," Jude said, hurriedly reassuring him. "Trust me, I'm _definitely_ not saying no. I just need some time to think about it."

"I know. My past isn't as pure as driven snow. But you know I love you. And I thought you loved me, too."

"I do!" Jude exclaimed.

"Then what's there to think about?" Tommy asked.

"I'm just... not sure I want to rush into a marriage right now," Jude answered.

"Okay," Tommy said, putting the ring back into his jacket pocket. He headed toward the sliding glass door of the balcony. He opened it and started to walk inside.

"Tommy, wait," Jude said quickly.

"What?" he asked.

"Yes."

"_What?_" Tommy asked again, daring himself to believe what Jude had just said.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

Tommy quickly walked back over to Jude and kissed her passionately. He pulled the ring back out and slipped it on her finger. Then, the two grinned and kissed yet again before Anna cooed softly, drawing their attention.

Jude picked her up.

"Annie, me and your daddy are getting married!"

* * *

_I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I hope this makes up for it. Anyways, thanks for all of the reviews! It's what keeps me going!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!_

_--Leanne_


	12. Music and Lyrics

Chapter 12-- Music and Lyrics

* * *

The next week was full of reactions and surprised looks when Tommy and Jude announced their engagement. The reactions ran the gamut from surprised (from Stuart) to thrilled (from a letter from Sadie) to expectant (from Kwest). 

The phone rang on Monday. Tommy answered it.

"Hello?"

"Tom?" Darius Mills's voice was low.

"Yeah," Tommy said, nodding to Jude to come into the kitchen.

"It's D. Look man, I know this might seem a bit rushed and all, but we really need Jude back in the studio. Badly. Is there any way you can talk to her for me?"

"D, we have a 3 month old baby here. She needs her mother," Tommy said coldly.

"Yes, I know that. I do. But, Tom, we're in a dire situation here. If Jude doesn't come back soon, then we're going to be in over our heads. G-Major is nearing bankruptcy. Karma's first record just bombed. If Jude doesn't come back, we could go under. We need her, Tom. We need a good artist and a strong producer to produce her if G-Major has _any_ chance of getting back on its feet. Otherwise, we're gonna sink."

Tommy swallowed the news and digested it for a few seconds.

"Look, D. I'll call you back when we make our decision."

"Tom, just remind Jude that if it wasn't for G-Major... well, she wouldn't be where she is today."

"Bye, Darius," Tommy said, setting the phone in its cradle.

Jude walked in, holding a sleeping Anna in her arms.

"How about we start unplugging the phone from the phone jack while the baby's sleeping? She almost woke up and it took forever to get her to sleep," she said quietly.

"Sorry. But that was Darius."

Jude looked at Tommy intently.

"He wants you to go back to G-Major and start recording. Karma's record just bombed and they're about to go under," Tommy said.

"Oh, god," Jude said, sitting down.

"And he mentioned something about needing a strong producer. It seems like he's trying to get the two of us back in the studio before G-Major completely dies."

"Well, did you tell him about the baby?" Jude asked.

"Yes. He said he knows."

"Who could possibly watch her?" Jude wondered. "I mean, almost everyone I know works and the ones that don't I'm not really sure I want watching my child."

"Could we bring her to work with us?" Tommy asked.

"Possibly... but who would watch her at work?"

"Portia." Tommy said quickly.

"Portia?" Jude asked, frowning in thought.

"Portia works in an area that's reasonable quiet. No one said that we couldn't make conditions. You could demand that we not have to come in any later than 1 pm, which would be around Anna's nap time, anyway. Portia could get her to sleep and then me and you could record. Anna's an easy baby. I'm sure Portia could take care of her. And if it didn't work out, there's always your dad."

"Yeah, but I'd rather Anna be near me. At least in the same building," Jude said.

"Okay," Tommy agreed. "Do you want to try it?"

"Sure," Jude said quickly, before she was able to change her mind.

Tommy kissed her.

"Hey, it's going to be fine. You're just over-reacting a little."

Jude nodded and rocked Anna a few more times before walking into the nursery to put her to bed.

Tommy called Darius to put a few last minute touches on the agreement. Before long, Jude would be back in the studio, cranking out new music for the masses.

* * *

The following day, Tommy and Jude walked into G-Major for the first time in nearly a year. Darius greeted them in the foyer. 

"Jude!" he said, hugging her.

Tommy held Anna's carseat in his left hand.

"And this must be little Anna Sophia Harrison!" he said, looking over at the baby.

"It's Quincy," Tommy corrected him. "Anna Sophia Quincy."

Darius nodded, but his smile flickered.

"Of course. Now, Studio A is ready for the two of you. Portia is right over in the dressing boutique area. We've supplied a crib and a few basic things so she can take care of her. G-Major is paying her to watch the baby while you two record."

Tommy and Jude nodded.

"What do you mean, I can't record in Studio A? That's MY studio!" A flash of black hair darted out of a nearby room and flew over to Darius.

Anna woke at the sudden noise and started crying.

"Karma!" Tommy groaned. He sat the carseat in the middle of the foyer and unlatched Anna from her carseat. He put her on his shoulder and patted her back, trying to soothe her.

"After your record bombed, we needed to make up for our losses. Jude will be using Studio A and you will move to Studio B with Kwest," Darius said smoothly.

"But you can't do that! You can't just kick me out of my STUDIO!" Karma wailed.

"Karma, do you mind? You just woke my daughter up from her nap with your crying and complaining," Jude said, as Tommy tried to calm the crying baby.

"Why do you have a baby in G-Major anyway?" Karma spat. "Is it not enough that you got pregnant at the age of eighteen, but you have to bring your spoiled brat to the studio to continue your half-destroyed career as well?"

"You're the one with the destroyed career. Darius asked me to come back as a favor to G-Major. If it was up to me, I wouldn't have been back by now. I'd still be at home, raising my beautiful baby girl. Apparently, you're the spoiled brat. You're the one who came in here crying because you had to move out of 'your studio.'"

"Ladies, calm down. Tom, you can give the baby to Portia. She's coming over here to get her." Darius said.

Portia took Anna from Tommy and Anna tried to focus her eyes on the new person holding her. Tommy grabbed the car seat and followed Portia.

"I'll meet you in Studio A," he called to Jude.

Jude nodded. She headed into Studio A and started setting up.

Tommy met her there five minutes later.

"Anna's fine. Portia's really good with kids, surprisingly. She got her to go right to sleep."

Jude relaxed.

"Now, we need to come up with some lyrics," she said. She pulled out her journal.

"Okay," Tommy said. "You got anything in mind?"

Jude nodded and sifted through her journal, searching for a good song.

"How about this?" she asked.

_Love falls down, falls like raindrops on my skin, drenching my sorrows.  
You rescued me, rescued me from my self, carried me far away._

Tommy nodded.

"I like it," he said.

* * *

_Sorry for the long delay. I'll try posting more since I'm on Summer Vacation now._

_Please review!!!!!!_

_--Leanne_


End file.
